1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video management apparatus and a video management method for selecting video information to be displayed in transportation means such as aircrafts and trains.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses an image reproducing apparatus having a function of searching for and extracting past images captured at a position corresponding to a current position. Due to this configuration, past images captured at the position same as the current position can be seen.